


Young Doctors of America

by KathyIsWeird



Series: Rizzles Fanfic Challenges [2]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Community: rizzlesfanficchallenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyIsWeird/pseuds/KathyIsWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "Mistakes" Rizzles Fanfic Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Doctors of America

“C’mon B.k. it’ll be fun” Jane Rizzoli called to her 13 year old daughter, throwing pebbles at her toes trying to get the child to toss a football around with her, for old times’ sake.

 

“Ma, stop! I’m trying to let Jenna know that I’ll be over there in an hour so not to wait up for me. If you keep throwin shit at me, I’ll be a paraplegic before I even leave the house.” a gravelly voice screamed at her mother.

 

“Okay fine, butthead. I’m just trying to have some fun with you before you go away for SEVEN whole days. I mean, I know I’m a pain in the ass, but shit gurl; when you leave, you make a scene” Jane said mimicking a typical teenage and pointing her finger in all directions “You just want to see how many rules you can break without me being there before you get into trouble”

 

“Omg Ma, it’s medical camp. What the hell could I do in medical camp that would get me in trouble? I mean, it’s not like there’s cadavers or anything, I’m just learning about science and common ailments, I’m only ya know- 13” B.k. motioned towards her mother, mocking her previous hand movements.

 

Jane just wrapped her arms around her daughter; for only being 13, Bella Kennedy Rizzoli, or B.k. for short, stood a good 5”10 and had skin just like her mother’s. People often confused them as sisters, but as her mother would say “Italians age like wine, they get better the longer you leave them alone”

 

Jane truly missed Angela. She hadn’t seen her family in well over 10 years. She just didn’t have the heart to go back to Boston, and they didn’t have the heart to see Jane without Maura, even if it had been more than a decade since they had split.

 

“Hey B, why do you want to go to this medical camp anyway? Last time I checked, the only anatomy you liked looking at was Tony Arman at the pool.” Jane poked her daughter in the ribs as they walked off the beach and into their kitchen. Grabbing bottles of water, they settled on the couch next to B.k.’s luggage for her week away at camp.

 

“I just was interested in it after reading some stuff on the internet; it looked fun and I never get to see Jenna since she lives on the other side of Florida. Plus, would you have gone to medical camp to escape your parents at 13?”

 

“Yeah, but you’re my little B and you’re all that I have so I’m just gonna sit at home at miss ya for a week.” Jane said glumly, “But, it’s not about me; I’ll make do. Let’s jump on the scooter so we can get you to Jenna’s before dark”

 

“Okay Ma...and you know it’s nothing personal Ma. I love you, and I love it here, but I just wanna go somewhere and do something. This is the last summer before high school, and I wanna enjoy it!” the teenager said throwing her left hand above her head in a fist bump, marching out the door with her luggage trailing behind with the right one.  
B.k. loved her Ma, she really did! But, as all mothers are bound to do, she was driving B.k. up the wall. She knew that her Ma had been a Detective for a long time, and those instincts still remained with her, even if she didn’t like to talk about it. Her Ma was a pretty private person; she would talk to anyone because she was polite, but very rarely did she actually divulge personal information to anyone.

 

Her Ma was the strongest woman she knew. She had been stabbed in the hands by a murderer, she had shot herself to save her Uncle Frankie (that she hadn’t seen in like 10 years), and she had to run away from the life she had when her life was threatened by the mob. The last one had really stuck with her. Jane Rizzoli did not spook easily; but she had to uproot her and her 3 year old toddler and move across the country to a place she didn’t know. Besides moving away from her family, she had to move away from her girlfriend, B.k.’s other mother.

 

She didn’t know much about her other mother; only that her Ma had left her 10 years ago. When her Ma’s life was in danger, her other mother wouldn’t come with because she refused to give up. B.k. knew that her Ma still loved her, she kept a photo of them under her pillow and sometimes when she had a bad day, she talked to it. She couldn’t remember anything about her mother and she’d never known her name.

 

When her mom dropped her off and Jenna’s house, she scooped her up into a hug and kissed her dark brown curls

 

“You know I love you kiddo, call me at least once so I don’t worry myself gray. Don’t do anything illegal, and if you do, don’t get caught” Jane said burying her face in her daughter’s hair.

 

Pulling back, Jane smiled at her daughter and jumped back onto her bike. With a brisk wave and a wink, she drove her scooter down the road.

 

Jenna turned towards as B.k. smiled and asked “Okay, so when do we leave?”

 

Jenna, a small tan blonde surfer girl just laughed “We’re leaving in like two hours; it’s all the way in Boston, hold on”

 

For 2 hours, the girls talked about their lives and their plans for medical camp. They were gonna fly out there and be free from all their troubles for 7 whole days. They talked about boys, they talked about what clothes they brought and they talked about how much they were gonna miss their families. B.k. realized that she had never been away from her Ma for this long and hoped she would do ok.

 

They fell asleep on their flight and were amazing when they were in Boston. It was freaking cold; living in Florida their whole lives, they were not prepared for the 65 degree weather. They met up at the appropriate terminal and waited for their designated camp leaders to meet up with them.

 

B.k. took this a good chance to call her Ma, they hadn’t spoken since last night and she kinda missed her mother’s voice, even if she wouldn’t admit it. Dialing her Ma’s number, she looked around the large airport and felt so tiny in comparison to this large city.

 

“You’ve reached the voice mailbox for Jane Rizzoli”  
“Who smells like farts”  
“and has a daughter that is just like her momma”  
Beep!

 

That had been Jane’s voicemail for about 5 years now and it always made B.k. smile. She loved the playful but respectful relationship she had with her ma and she wouldn’t trade it for anything.

 

Knowing her Ma wouldn’t listen to any messages, she hung up and sent her a text saying that she was in the airport and she was safe. Wandering back over to her best friend sitting on a bench, B.k. spotted a lady in scrubs with their camp logo on it.

 

“Hey Jenna, there’s a leader, let’s go this way!” B.k. said dragging her friend by her t shirt across the airport to a woman holding a sign that said “Young Doctors of America Retreat”  
She looked very nice with a charming smile and hair the color of honey. She spotted the two girls and made her way over to them.

 

“Hello Ladies are you the two coming from Florida?” seeing their nods she introduced herself. “My name is Dr. Hope Martin and I hope that you ladies have a blast at our camp”  
Ushering the two girls towards a white van, Jenna whispered into her best friend’s ear  
“Dude, I feel so lost in a city like this...I kinda miss the beach already”  
Nodding along with her friend, B.k. got into the van and smiled at the fact that Van Halen was playing quietly.

 

Not wanting to cause too much of a havoc, B.k. just plugged in her headphones, and bunkered down in her BPD hoodie that she stole from her Ma before she left, and drifted off for the hour and a half drive they had to camp.

 

Waking up with a start, B.k. looked around at her surroundings. The van was pulling into camp and there were tons of teenagers around. Gathering her 3 bags she unbuckled and shook Jenna to wake her still sleeping friend.

 

“B, look at all of the kids here?!” Jenna cried looking towards the boy’s cabins.  
“Yeah, that’s nice” the brunette said, looking around for her designated group. She was part of the Curies, her little troop of 5 other girls. Jenna was in the Goodalls in the cabin next to hers.

 

Walking towards the check in, B.k. noticed a woman talking to Dr. Hope. She was beautiful with hazel eyes, honey hair, and a smile that lit up the room. She looked like Dr. Hope, maybe she was a daughter? Walking towards her cabin and opening up the door, she looked around and noticed that no one was here yet. She chose the bottom bunk on the left so she had a perfect view of the door.

 

Taking out a photo of her Ma, and her favorite Red Sox cap, B.k. unpacked the rest of her things in the dresser provided to her. She sat on the bed and thought about calling her Ma again. Grabbing her phone she checked and saw that she had a text:

 

“I love you kiddo, sorry I was chasin a perp. I’ll be up late tonight anyways so call when you can <3 “  
She called her Ma and threw her on speakerphone and set the phone on her chest.

 

“Rizzoli”

 

“Hey Ma, you busy?”

 

“I’ve always got a minute for you, pretty girl. Did you land okay? Got all your fingers and stinky toes intact?” Jane asked with a giggle in her voice.

 

“Yes Ma” B.k. said laughing at her silly parent “I met a few nice people already. I met a lady named Dr. Hope Martin and she seemed very nice”

 

“Dr. Hope Martin huh, that’s nice-hey kiddo I gotta run sorry bye” the Detective said shutting her phone in a huff. This was bad. Very bad.

 

On the other side of the county, a very confused little Rizzoli just hung up and wondered why her Ma had acted so funny. She knew her Ma used to live here, maybe they knew each other? She made a mental note to ask her the next time she saw her.

 

Deciding to check on her bff, she made her way into Jenna’s cabin to see all of the girls with their makeup in the middle of the floor, taking photos of all the brands and uploading them for their friends elsewhere could see how much their bunkmates had also brought. This was perfect; there was nothing Jenna loved more than makeup. Waving a greeting to the girls on the floor, B.k. made a texting motion to Jenna, their signal that meant they would tell each other everything later when everyone was asleep.

 

B.k. walked outside and decided to wander the grounds; checking her phone, she saw that she had about a half hour left until the big check in. She wandered over towards a lake, putting her headphones in and spacing out staring at the water. She missed the ocean at home and kinda missed her Ma. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, B.k. turned around and saw the woman she had seen with Dr. Hope earlier. The woman had a melodic kind voice when she asked,

 

“Hello, it’s time to meet up and I had noticed that you seemed distracted so I figured it would be wise to alert you of the time. My name is Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts” the Doctor said, extending her hand towards the teenager.

 

“My name is Bella Kennedy Rizzoli, B.k. for short, thank you for letting me know, I happen to space out a lot when I hear good music”

 

“R-Rizzoli is your last name?” The Doctor asked with a concerned look.

 

“Yeah, I’m a hot-blooded Italian from Florida. My Ma used to work up here, did you know her? Her name is Jane, she was a cop” B.k. questioning Dr. Isles’ look.

 

“Detective”

“What?”

 

“She was a Detective” Dr. Isles said, walking away from the girl wiping tears from her eyes.

 

Not knowing what was going on, B.k. called her Ma again, hoping she could get through before she made it back to the camp.

“Rizzoli”

“Ma! I’m sorry to call again, but I have a question real quick” B.k. said quickly, stopping to hide behind a tree.

 

“What’s up kiddo, is everything okay?” Jane asked worried for her daughter’s safety.

 

“Do you know a Dr. Isles Ma? I just met her here at camp and she totally knew you! How cool is that?” B.k. asked quickly.

 

“Fuck!” Jane screamed “ I knew it was a mistake to let you go to that camp”


End file.
